villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eric Cartman
Eric Theodore Cartman, '''more commonly known simply as '''Cartman is one of the main characters of the cartoon series South Park and is often portrayed as one of the shows main villains - showing a number of evil traits including, but not limited to, antisemitism, racism, extreme selfishness and psychopathic behaviour. In spite of his three friends (Kenny, Kyle and Stan) have no bad intentions, and are, of course, heroes, Cartman is arguably the most evil, vulgar, vicious and cruel of the four. He has an intense rivalry with Kyle Broflovski due to his constant scheming and disrepect for other cultures - the rivalry has intensified over the course of the series and the struggle between Kyle and Cartman can be seen in some ways as a struggle between good and evil in some later episodes. Also, no matter how much Kyle keeps telling Cartman the truth, the fatass refuses to believe the Jewish boy, and totally nothing ever gets through his fat head. Cartman is shown to be 100% delusional to which makes him believe that he is awesome and better than anyone, but he is too ignorant to see that he is sociopath. He has an ego the size of a universe making it totally impossible to convince him that he's pathetic in every way. He has a habit of saying the word "a$$#%@!(s)" more than any other South Park characters, he even called himself an asshole from the past. He's always been in denial about the fact that he is really fat. However, he was truthful about the fact that he loves being a racist (making funs of Jews and ripping on black people, and doesn't care if he's being rude) It is also shown that he worships Adolf Hitler as seen in the episode, Pinkeye, and how he believes that the German dictator was the most awesome guy around as mentioned in Make Love, Not Warcraft. Cartman is often portrayed as very immature and quite cowardly, being reduced to tears once with a single passive hit from Kyle - however despite this he has also shown remarkable knowledge when he wants to, sometimes verging on the role of an evil knowledgeable and master manipulator as he has managed to gather large crowds to his will via impressive speeches and charisma. Cartman's plans vary from story to story but are often small-scale and petty, such as cheating someone out of money or obtaining a new toy/gadget - though he has also had grander plans, some of which have verged on world-domination, though he always fails to achieve his goal (with one noteable exception). Cartman is mostly portrayed as a spoiled brat who will do anything to get what he wants-denying Cartman of his goal is a dangerous game as he easily develops obsessions over such things and can be extremely vindictive when he feels wronged and if sufficiently annoyed he can develop an almost psychopathic glee in destroying his percieved enemies, despite this Cartman has no qualms about whining, begging and manipulating people as well and he has a foul temper that can explode at any moment. The cause of Cartman's seemingly endless list of flaws seems to be a product of his environment, having been given everything from an early age he has come to expect such treatment and his lazy, selfish behaviour is often rewarded rather than punished by his mother - who also seems incapable of disciplining her demonic child regardless of the abuse she recieves. Unlike the other central characters (Kyle, Stan and Kenny) Cartman doesn't seem to learn from his mistakes and thus continues to do incredibly stupid things that often backfire and blames everyone except himself for the results. Another recurring theme in the series is that if Cartman is ever seen doing something good or selfless it is almost always a cover-up for some selfish plan - the effort put into these masterplans show that Cartman is not as stupid as he often acts but are usually doomed to failure due to either the actions of the other characters (especially Kyle) or some other factor. He has become less evil in Season 16, notably Jewpacabra, where he finally stops ridiculing jews. But he then goes back to being more of an antagonistic protagonist in I should never have gone ziplining. Criminal Record Cartman is notable for having a very large criminal record. Although he has committed many atrocities and crimes, he has only or rarerly been arrested six times. Cartman's criminal record includes but isn't limited to: *'Murder': In "Butt Out", Cartman stabbed Rob Reiner, essentially killing him. This can be considered self defense; Reiner had been trying to lynch him by gathering a mob. However, Rob Reiner does appear in a later episode proving he did not actually die. When he flash-backed to 1776 in "I'm a Little Bit Country", he brutally murdered a messenger boy with a log, although this was in his imagination, and therefore was not a real crime. He was also indirectly responsible for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman in "Scott Tenorman Must Die", and many others in "Poor and Stupid". He shot and killed two members of the Chinese Mafia in "Wing" but that was in self-defense. He murdered dozens of people while they were zombies and he didn't have to do that as all he had to do was kill Kenny. He also electrocuted several Mexicans to death with a taser after soaking them in water in "The Last of the Meheecans". He accidentally bashed Kenny's skull in "Timmy 2000" with a frying pan while trying to hit a bug on his face. Though it was the Ritalin side effects and a hallucination, he did not mean to legitimately murder Kenny. When he tried to kill Timmy's turkey with a stagelight, it accidentally killed Kenny instead due to the fact that he rigged the wrong one.He attempted to kill Kenny, Stan, & Kyle in "Toilet Paper" using a wiffle bat, not comprehending the stupidity of the plan. He also attempted to fire on the President of FOX in Cartoon Wars Part II, without realizing his gun wasn't loaded. In "Tsst" he conspired to kill his own mother because he felt oppressed by her after she hired the Dog Whisperer Caesar Milan to deal with Cartman's spoiled and bratty behavior. He also attempted to murder Butters in "The Last of the Meheecans" in order to prevent him from crossing the U.S-Mexican border. He also killed Justin Bieber *'Vandalism': He mentions in "The Death of Eric Cartman" that he had broken a man's fence without telling him about it. He also destroyed most of the stuff in Butters' room with a baseball bat in the same episode. He even did this in "AWESOM-O" when he messed up the entire Stotch house while trying to find a videotape Butters had. He T-p'ed a house in "Toilet Paper" and "The Ring" and since Butters was put in jail for it Cartman would have but he was praised instead for being honest. *'Genocide': In "The Passion of the Jew" he tries to exterminate the Jews, and in "Ginger Kids" he tries to get people to wipe out the Gingers. When he becomes one, he instead plans to kill all non-Gingers, not wanting to live out his whole life as a minority. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises]", and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends", Cartman along with Cthulhu attempt to wipe out the Jews by attacking assorted Jewish Temples. *'Smuggling': He became the leader of a fried chicken cartel in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". However this does not count as a crime because the KFC was not really illegalized and really had some of the restaurants shut down. *'Drug Dealing': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association", Cartman gave some crack to the babies that were diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome and then videotaped them playing with the bag of crack and put it on the internet. He also gave crack to a women who was addicted to cocaine and was pregnant with her child. The crack he possesed may had come from his mother and she was seen smoking it after having sex with two men in "Jakovasaurus" *'Theft': Cartman stole the dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman off a crime scene while Barbrady was investigating. It is also mentioned in "About Last Night...", where Cartman had stolen everyone's televisions while they were out getting drunk on the streets. *'Armed Robbery': in "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Cartman gets Kyle into a stickup. Cartman was pointing a gun at Kyle and demanded that Kyle give his Jew Gold to Cartman. Kyle gives Cartman a bag of rocks first and then presumably throws another fake bag into the fire. in "Go God Go Part 2" He robs two kids of their Prank Time Phone with a laser gun which was presumably expensive. *'Kidnapping and false imprisonment': He locked Butters in a bomb ,shelter for three days in "Casa Bonita" and kidnapped 63 hippies and trapped them in his basement "Die Hippie, Die". He also held the Hakeems prisoner in "The Snuke" (though this was government-sanctioned.) and he took Butters from the mental hospital without permission from officials in "The Death of Eric Cartman". *'Terrorism': Cartman admits to this when he is trying to get Family Guy pulled, both through threats from Islamic bombers and through threatening the FOX President with a hand gun. He also formed an anti-Chinese organization with Butters in "The China Problem", and held an entire building full of hostages on the gun point, with Butters wounding 2 police officers and a civilian with badly aimed gunshots. His attempt to split up the U.S. through manipulating a drunken army of southerners to plunder towns and march on D.C. might also count, although this was not for political reasons so much as it was for making Stan and Kyle his slaves. In "The Coon" he tries to bomb a hospital to lure out Mysterion by planting dynamite on it. He managed to set the explosives, but ditched the plot and decided helping Mysterion would be more preferable. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends", Cartman along with Cthulhu perform numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals. He also participated with his anger management classmates and Randy Marsh in "T.M.I." in terrorizing a Fed-Ex building and threatened to not release the hostages until their demands were met. *'War Crimes': The Drunken Southern Civil War army he led is seen looting, pillaging, attacking civilians, and burning down buildings. He also employed at least two other child soldiers, Kenny and Butters. *'Child Abuse': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association", Cartman made some babies diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome play a game of basketball with a bag of coke and videotaped it. This counts as child abuse, because Cartman was making a profit out of this and did not give the babies any credit, which counts as slave labor. *'Torture:' In "The Snuke", he used farts to torture the Hakeem family. However this does not count as actual torture because Cartman does not use any weapons but rather his own gas to annoy and provoke the Hakeem Family. What Cartman did to the Hakeem family was actually government sponsored and therefore is not branded into his criminal record. Unfortunately, in "Tsst", Cartman kidnapped a student named Billy Turner and forced him to play a Jigsaw game. Cartman secretly spiked poison into Billy's lunch milk and handcuffed him to a school flagpole. Then, Cartman forced Billy to torture himself by cutting off his own leg in order to get the antidote. *'Vigilantism': Due to Cartman's attempts at crime fighting in "The Coon" and his violent methods of dealing with crime, he is technically in violation of the law regarding vigilante actions. However, due to his constant ineffectual attempts, this is overlooked by South Park Authorities. *'Blackmailing': In "The Red Badge of Gayness" The Drunken Southern Civil War army demands the Confederate States of America to be a separate country and almost achieve this by blackmail President Clinton by threatening to release a (bluff) video of him with Marisa Tomei. Villains similar to him *Ren Höek - Like Ren, is also a greedy, aggressive and selfish. Both have friends who are his opponents: Cartman has Kyle as antagonist hero and Ren has Stimpy as antagonist hero. Both are also very intelligent when it comes to material things or money. And both have committed unimaginable atrocities for the hearing, Eric killed the parents of a child and turned them into sauce, Ren as child torturing and killing tiny animals for fun, after her psychologist does not support his sadistic madness, he challenges him to fight and Ren kills him with blows with a pistol. *Zim - Like Zim, is also a character who is a evil character and an anti hero at a time. The personalities of both characters have varied for long, and are represented as morally "ambiguous". They also gain from cheating. Gallery ScottTenormanMustDie30.gif|The aftermath of Cartman's greatest heinous triumph in Scott Tenorman Must Die. 6a00d8341bf68b53ef013484bc3d68970c-800wi.jpg|''You Will Respect My Authority'' 241px-CartmanLiberal.jpg|Cartman initiating one of his evil schemes. sp_0107_03_v6-e1319830510665.jpg|Cartman as Hitler eric_cartman.gif|Eric Cartman's Artowrk. Trivia *Although rarely Cartman becomes aware of his evil deeds, if it was self-redemption in the episode "The Death of Eric Cartman" where he thought he had died and had left on earth like a lost soul because of his wrongdoings, he made every effort to do good. *Possibly the most heinous crime of Cartman is in the episode "Scott Tenorman Must Die", killing the parents of Scott and feed them to him as the chili. This was the most important indication of progression of a spoiled and selfish jerk of a truly evil from the start of the series, making it widely in a complete monster. *Cartman has much parodied the character Tony Montana in the 1983's film Scarface, the first time was in a play imitating him, and the second was in the episode "Medicinal Fried Chicken", parody in the character completely. *He is involved in the death of several childrens / teens, on one occasion killed Kenny (accidentally) with a pan, tried to kill Scott Tenorman, but eventually killed his parents. He ordered the Cthulhu to kill Justin Bieber. Category:Important Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Central Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Kid Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nazis Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Living Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Successful Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Charismatic villain Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Patricide Category:Sociopaths Category:Blackmailers Category:In love villains Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Vigilante Category:Provoker Category:Rivals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Religious Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Stalkers Category:Complete Monster Category:Mutilators Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Remorseful Villains